


Stop Time for a Moment

by Blackstarsabove



Series: Viking Boyfriends [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative ending kinds, Comfort/No real hurt, Drabble, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, i still can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstarsabove/pseuds/Blackstarsabove
Summary: ⚠️SPOILERS FOR THE SCIROPESCIRE ARC⚠️[Description inside]
Relationships: Eivor/Ivarr Ragnarsson
Series: Viking Boyfriends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039846
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Stop Time for a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Ivarr doesn't die instead Eivor and him get a morning to themselves
> 
> This is crap and kinda short but I found it in my drafts and I'm unmotivated to do anything else.

Golden sunlight filtered in through the tall windows, waking Eivor from his peaceful slumber.  
He yawned, allowing himself to stay underneath the warm furs a little longer, even if it was only to admire the beautiful view he had from here.

Ivarr was asleep next to him, his dark hair falling into his face, which was relaxed now, open and almost vulnerable, something that made Eivor's heart burn with the need to protect even though he knew that Ivarr could very well do that on his own.  
Eivor reached out, brushing away the stray pieces of hair in order to place a kiss on his forehead, knowing that more than that was necessary to wake Ivarr after a night filled with too much ale.  
Eivor smiled a little.  
Ivarr had never looked this peaceful, had never looked this calm, not even when he slept.  
It had always been as though something had been bothering him constantly.  
But now that he had had his revenge, had settled the injustice that had plagued him for so long, it seemed as though he could finally rest more easily. 

Eivor slipped out of bed, taking great care not to wake his sleeping lover in the process, then went to stand in front of one of the windows.  
He had to be careful not to trip over the clothes, cups and weapons strewn all around the floor but he managed, only due to months of practice.  
Ivarr loved to drink, especially after a successful raid but just like in battle, he often knew no restraint when it came to drinking that often lead to Eivor carrying a barely coherent Ivarr to their bed.  
Not that he minded of course, Ivarr could be quite entertaining even more so when drunk. 

While the sight that awaited him at his destination was no match for that he had just so carelessly abandoned, Eivor found that it was still beautiful.  
Fog had settled over the fields outside, making the trees in the distance appear blurry. The sun had only just risen, its light still fresh and weak but strong enough to disturb his rest. 

Eivor glanced at Ivarr again, a thoughtful expression settling on his face.  
The older had taken quite a few hits the day before and Eivor couldn't deny that he was worried for him, much to Ivarr's distaste he was sure.  
But he had seen his lover on fire so who could blame him?  
As if he had sensed Eivor's endless worrying, the youngest Ragnarsson stirred, groaning quietly as he brought a hand up to his forehead to shield his eyes from the harsh light. 

By the time he had properly opened his eyes, Eivor had slipped underneath the furs next to him again and offered him a soft smile. 

"Outdid yourself a little yesterday, didn't you?", Eivor asked teasingly before placing a kiss on the dragon tattoo that now adorned the shaved side of Ivarr's head.  
The Ragnarsson blinked up at Eivor without bothering to grace his question with a verbal answer.  
He looked tired still so Eivor settled on playing with his hair until Ivarr's eyes slipped shut once more.  
The Dane rested on Eivor's chest, opting to hide his face against the crook of his neck. 

As far as Eivor could tell he didn't fall asleep again but a long, comfortable silence settled over them.  
In moments like these they didn't need words, just one another's presence. 

"Where will you go now?", Eivor eventually asked, once his arm had started aching because of the older lying on top of it this whole time.  
"I'll stay here, see to it that Sciropescire doesn't turn into another shithole.", Ivarr mumbled, obviously not very happy when he found that Eivor was no longer stroking his hair.  
The younger had learned to read the Ragnarsson well enough or at least to the point where he could recognize Ivarr's more basic needs and emotions, which was impressive enough given Ivarr's unique character. 

He was gentle when he pulled the other warrior closer to his chest, waiting for Ivarr to settle once more before he resumed to stroke his hair.  
"I wanted to show you the settlement. It has grown quite a bit since you last saw it."  
Ivarr hummed, his eyes slipping shut once more when Eivor scratched his scalp gently.  
"But for now I think I'll stay here."  
"Bold of you to assume I'd let you leave", Ivarr mumbled, a small smirk pulling at his lips.  
"Bold of you to assume you could stop me"  
If Eivor were anyone else that sentence would have most likely earned him an axe in the head but as it was, Ivarr just chuckled and in one swift motion situated himself on Eivor's chest.  
The younger had no choice to accept that, pulling the furs up around them with a huff.  
Eivor used their new positions to place a kiss on Ivarr's scar before tracing it carefully, his lover squirmed, trying to escape the touch.  
Eivor guessed that it had to do with Ivarr still not liking it. After all it would never be a battle scar, an eternal reminder of a hard battle that one had walked out of victorious or, as it was in Eivor's case, a reminder of a challenge that he had managed to live through. It would forever remain a reminder of failure, of Rhodri's mockery. Even now that Ivarr had had his revenge. 

"Did it make you feel any better?", he asked, stroking over the scar once more before going back to scratching his scalp again. It was a gesture that Eivor had learned pretty early on, worked wonders when it came to relaxing the youngest Ragnarsson. If he did it just right he could be asleep in minutes or fall into this pillant trance like state.  
"I'm glad he's dead", Ivarr responded, avoiding the actual question.  
"You are still ashamed of the scar, aren't you?"  
Eivor didn't need an answer, the fact that there was none was enough of a response.  
With a sigh he placed a kiss on the scar, silently vowing to change the way Ivarr viewed it. But that was for another day.  
"Are you sure you aren't hurt?"  
Eivor had no way of seeing Ivarr's face but he could tell that the older was rolling his eyes at the question, nestling against the taller men's chest in order to go back to sleep.


End file.
